


Seoul: Become Human

by 17CaratMonster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Singer Seokmin | DK, Android Stripper Seungcheol | S.Coups, Android Tutor Junhui | Jun, Android brotherhood, Androids, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, College Student Minghao | The8, Comedy, Composer Jihoon | Woozi, Convenience Store Worker Jeonghan, Deviant Chan | Dino, Deviant Hansol | Vernon, Domestic Worker Android Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Magazine Journalist Wonwoo, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pining over androids, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Worker Android Mingyu, Singer Seungkwan, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17CaratMonster/pseuds/17CaratMonster
Summary: The year is 2133, 95 years after the events that took place in Detroit.As every day passes, androids are looking more and more human, and the acceptance that they receive also grows. However, there are always people with close minds.Thanks to CyberLife, technology as we know it, is transcending the horizons of the world.It also transcends the realities of seven androids, and the six humans who will connect them all.





	Seoul: Become Human

Long-time boyfriends, Jihoon and Soonyoung, try entering an android strip club. The younger thinks it's stupid, the older disagrees. That night, they go home as three people. Jihoon does not know what the fuck happened.

Hansol Chwe or rather known as Vernon, a deviant from America, comes to Seoul to live peacefully, but he meets a rejected android exported from California, specifically from Los Angeles.

Seungkwan Boo, a resident singer in Club 17, gets replaced by an android who's not only good at singing but also bad for Seungkwan's health. He's supposed to hate him, he doesn't even want to call him a _him, _but he finds himself weak when the android sings. To make matters worse, he looks at Seungkwan while singing.

Minghao Xu, a Chinese exchange student in South Korea, is having trouble learning the language. Therefore, his parents buy him an android tutor who will not only help him excel in his studies, but also give him sexual frustration that will leave Minghao questioning his sexuality. 

Wonwoo Jeon works as a photographer for a magazine company that specializes in the android modeling industry. His article about the humane beauty of androids gets their company the attention it deserves. He gets promoted, and well-known. But on his birthday, his stupid co-workers suddenly thought that giving him an android sex partner is the best idea they've ever had for Wonwoo.

And finally, Jeonghan Yoon, an independent man who's been living alone for almost 16 years. No relatives, no family, just him. But it soon changes when he finds out that the beggar he keeps on seeing in their apartment gate saves him from being raped.

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAAH I'M MAKING A NEW FANFIC! But I'm only putting this here so I won't forget the idea. I actually really like Detroit: Become Human so I thought, why not put Seventeen in it?
> 
> Still, this fic won't be touched until I finish Dissidia: Septendecim! You guys can all comment what you think about it!


End file.
